


Vivi's Collection of Good Omens Headcanons

by CatofApocalypse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Fanart, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: I'm sure we all have too many headcanons to even remember. Yeah I just thought I should gather mine into one place.





	1. Ineffable Husbands Headcanons

**HEADCANON #1**

Crowley and Aziraphale like playing guessing games with Crowley's snaky way of smelling/tasting the air.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48956450642/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48956260466/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48956450597/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48955710383/in/dateposted-public/)

**HEADCANON #2**

That night after the bus ride, Crowley and Aziraphale returned to Crowley's flat.

They came up with the body-switch idea and spent the whole night practicing to be each other.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48956261101/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48955711008/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48956261071/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48955711018/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48956261026/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48955710963/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48955710948/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48956451152/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Angel Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the angels in Good Omens. They need more screen-time! And more arts dedicated to them.  
Most of these are for my Reversed AU though.

**Headcanon #1**

Crowley was Archangel Jophiel, who helped Raphael create the stars.

He paints constellations and they make them into stars.

(No image yet.)

**Headcanon #2**

Jophiel used to be Raphael's pet snake that god made into an angel. 

**Headcanon #3**

Gabriel acts like he knows everything but in fact, he doesn't.

God or the Metatron never told him full details of anything. But he tried to

act all knowing to save his face.

Therefore, Crowley/Jophiel's constant curiosity annoyed him greatly!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48955711673/in/dateposted-public/)

**Headcanon #4**

Heaven is, in contrast to Hell, really really cold.

They had Air-conditioners on full blast because they are too close to the sun.

And also angels themselves are warm, imagine too many of them together.

They needed to balance HQ's temperature out or Hell wouldn't be the hottest place in the universe anymore.

**Headcanon #5**

Angels caused the Great Economy Depression because of their lack of understanding about money.

They kept miracling out money to pay for things on Earth and ended up causing inflation upon the human world.

After that they learned their lesson and limited their money making habit.

Note: This probably means they have allowances for angels now. Like a real salary. 

**Headcanon #6**

Michael saw Eve and invented Female Presenting.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/48956452282/in/dateposted-public/)

Credit to a Discord group member for this headcanon:


End file.
